Packet capture operations are a valuable tool in network troubleshooting. Using tcpdump or another tool, a network administrator can view the packets passing through a specific network location. However, in datacenters with multiple logical networks, much of the packet processing takes place in various components within the hypervisors, which perform packet processing operations for numerous isolated logical networks. An administrator of one logical network should be able to access packet data for other logical networks.
Furthermore, if administrators want to capture packet data at multiple locations within the network, they are typically required to manually access these components and initiate the packet captures at the various locations. This not only requires excess work, but also requires the administrator to have direct access to these components.